


Innocence is out of style

by rufferto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Frigga is wonderful, Loki is Thor's adopted brother, M/M, Misfired spells, Prior to the movies, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Thor's POV, and they know this, odin is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Thor needs to do something. His infatuation with his adopted brother is out of control and nothing he does squashes it. The problem is that Loki is avoiding him after a mysterious illness and that just fuels the fire.  Every time he tries to get Loki's attention  something happens or Loki runs away. What's really annoying is that Loki won't tell him what is wrong and why he's been ill.  A desperate Loki gets rid of his advances by telling him to do something ludicrous in public to 'prove his feelings'.Thor always knew wooing Loki wouldn't be easy.





	Innocence is out of style

When Loki looked at him in a certain way, Thor would not have been able to find his brain even if it was a matter of life and death. His beautiful adopted brother was the most irritating and endearing person in the planet.  

It had always been thus, for as long as he could remember. Loki was everything to him. Brother, friend, confidant. Loki knew what he wanted even before he did. Loki knew him so well he was able to trick him easily. It was frustrating but Thor liked it. It kept him on his toes. Loki made sure he didn’t get complacent. He was always ready to expect anything and everything. It made him more effective in combat and life.

But sometimes when Loki looks at him like that, Thor’s mouth became dry and his stomach tied up in knots. He knew the meaning of the look and why it affected him so.  It was a deep secret he has told no one and he hoped Loki would never figure it out. When that look was bestowed upon him all Thor can think about is how enticingly gorgeous Loki was. How slight and sleek with a gentle build that seems almost feminine and yet was truly not.

There was a rough edge to the curves, a thickness to his glorious mane of dark hair and an ethereal quality to him that was almost elfin in nature. There was a sensuality to his lips and long fingers that a woman just could not match. Loki was male, and yet Thor was aware this wasn’t his true form. Thor liked that form too. In fact, he found it even more beautiful, more exotic than anything his eyes had ever been blessed to see.

When Loki looked at him thus, Thor wouldn’t be able to tell if it was night or day if someone had asked.

So the joke was on Thor, and he knew it. A joke, he is certain, that Loki never intended. It’s the ultimate trick. Loki, without even trying, really, had his own brother wound up into a tight ball of tension and self-loathing. For what Thor wanted was a thing that he was sure the future King of Asgard, could not afford to want.

For he, quite desperately wanted to ram his cock into Loki. Sometimes, it’s all he can think about and one day it will be too much to bear. One day his control will snap. He knew this and so he did his best not to allow himself any instances of temptation.

Thor imagined that day more than he’d care to admit. He thought about his younger brother, stretched out in the furs of his bed. He salivated at the contrast of vibrant color and pale skin in his mind’s eye. Long and sleek, naked and open for him.  He would imagine Loki giving him one of those smiles that begs for his attention without words. He would imagine shedding his armor and getting up on the bed.

Thor cannot stop his treacherous brain from wondering about how sweet it would be to finally get that first kiss. To finally be able to taste what he was longing for.  

But the feeling of wanting what you should not is a miserable thing. Thor does hate it but he can’t stop it and he’s tried. He’s tried with every dark haired or green eyed sensual woman he can find. He cannot get the idea out of his head.

Time often goes by when he is focused on other things and so he would have a small blessed few days of relief. He would think that maybe, maybe he doesn’t feel that way anymore.

Once a few weeks have passed and he has not seen Loki about as he normally is, Thor worried. So that is when he cannot stop himself from actively seeking Loki.

That is how he came across him in the garden. One of Loki’s favorite places. He is sprawled across a blanket on the ground. Reading. The sun shone down upon him and bathed him in an unearthly glow.   It was as if he was something not of this world. Thor cannot help but stare. It’s so beautiful that it hurt his heart. It hurt because his skin felt tight with arousal. His breath was sore in his lungs and his heart beat was like the rapid fire of arrows into a charging army. It took every ounce of strength he had to shove the feelings down and casually approach his brother. “Interesting book?”  Thor pretended to care about whatever Loki was currently studying.

But all he wanted to do was gaze at Loki’s face and memorize every detail. This infatuation of his was ruinous, he knew it. It would destroy him one day.

“Not very,” Loki huffed and closed the book. He didn’t like being interrupted while he was reading. “What do you want, Thor?” He sat up to rest his arms on his knees and looked up at Thor, who was standing.

Was it just his imagination or was Loki pale and drawn. His skin had thinned a little, causing his sharp features to be more evident.  “I haven’t seen you much about these past weeks. Where have you been?” The words were innocent enough, and true. Thor hadn’t seen Loki except at dinner time and was beginning to wonder what he was doing. No one had said a word to him.

“A wayward spell.” Loki shrugged. “Nothing to be concerned about.”

“Aha.” Thor looked down at his brother, relieved that there was a rational explanation. “I missed seeing you about.”

“You did not!” Loki’s laugh was filled with amused disbelief, unconcerned. “It’s nothing, Thor. I will be around again when my magic has recovered. Until such time I prefer not to be out in the open except when absolutely necessary.”

Thor loved Loki’s laugh when he truly meant it. It sent shivers down his spine and sometimes Thor felt like he would die if he never heard it again. “You must be more careful next time.” He instructed gruffly and crouched down to lay his hand affectionately against Loki’s long neck.

Loki inhaled sharply and looked away. He bit his lip, a sign he was uncomfortable.  Thor often forgot that Loki did not exactly like to be touched without warning.

Thor murmured a quick apology and was about to release his hold.

But to his great surprise, Loki reached up to cover his hand. “I’ll be more careful.” Loki promised sincerely.

His smile made Thor’s heart tighten and his soul melt. He wished so much that he could say something. Drop down on his knees and confess what ate at his heart every day. But Loki is his little brother. Loki trusted him. Trusted his touch. Trusted his eyes. Thor nodded, and laughed a little. “Good.” He stood up and ruffled Loki’s hair. “I shall leave you to your recovery.” 

With a heavy heart he left Loki to his time alone. He would have to find a woman to sink his cock into and forget these troublesome feelings. Was it just Thor’s imagination or did Loki watch him until he was out of sight?

*

Thor spent the rest of the day in his usual manner and attempted to take his mind off of Loki. He was blessed with a few willing maidens and a ruckus time with his friends to take his mind off of his ailing brother. He had become quite drunk and the maidens were still asleep in his bed when the light of day streamed into the window.

He got up out of the bed and gently moved one of the maidens so that she could curl up with her cousin. He draped a loose robe on, wanting to take a look at the day. He grabbed a goblet of juice from a tray and walked out onto his balcony to greet the sun. It warmed him and erased the cold he felt. The night had been a pleasant one but not what he truly desired. He stood there for a long moment until he realized eyes were on him.

He looked up to see Loki sitting on his own balcony railing, precariously balancing on it, reading.

Their eyes locked and for the briefest moment he saw Loki’s lips part and his breath quicken. The smallest sign. A thing he had been looking so hard for, hoping for.

At that moment he made a disastrous decision.  Thor didn’t know why he did it or what possessed him. He set down his goblet and slowly, very slowly, let the robe drop down his shoulders to reveal his flesh until he stood, entirely bare. He faced Loki with a questioning look because his brother hadn’t looked away.

Loki rubbed the back of his neck and dropped his gaze to stare at places he shouldn’t then lifted it up again.

Thor picked up his mug and lifted it.

Loki’s mouth opened as if to say something but then one of the maidens ventured out onto the balcony and tugged at Thor’s arm, “Come back to bed, my Prince. It is early yet.” She completely ignored the fact that he was standing there nude, or didn’t see Loki.

Thor set the drink down quickly. “I’ll be with you in a moment.” Thor patted her arm and sent her back inside. He turned and blinked. Loki expression was one of barely concealed fury.

“Is something amiss with your morning, brother? Are you still unwell?” Thor called over and ducked as Loki threw the book at his head.

With that, Loki disappeared back into his own room.  Thor wasn’t certain what to make of that. He also wasn’t sure what possessed him to drop his robe.  He would have to corner Loki later and figure out what was going on. Did Loki want him too? What was the illness really about?

*

Later that morning he was a little embarrassed by what he had done. So he meant to find Loki and apologize. It wasn’t too difficult to find Loki once he actively sought him. Loki was in the library, a predictable location when he wanted to hide.  “Loki.” Thor smiled. “I’m glad I found you.”

“Well that makes one of us.” Loki replied with a glare.

He looked less pale, which made Thor feel a little better, perhaps he was healing from whatever was wrong. “I apologize for this morning. Here is your book back.” Thor presented the book to Loki that had previously been tossed at his head.

Loki glared at the book like it was a snake about to bite him. He bit his lip as though he was trying hard to hold on to his anger. Finally he huffed and took it. “What was that about?”

“Nothing,” Thor shook his head. “I was still drunk.”

Loki compressed his lips. “Nothing at all?” His hair fell slightly as he ducked his head and Thor reached over unconsciously to tug the errant lock back. Then he scowled. “Why are you even here then?”

“To return your book.” Thor said defensively, as if stating what he thought was obvious.

“Fine, you’ve returned it. Now go away.” Loki’s lips curled into a somewhat petulant growl.

“Loki, what is wrong?” Thor sat down, and refused to leave his brother in peace.  He needed to know but he wasn’t sure how to ask. His courage was fueled by Loki’s reaction that morning or he would never have said the next words that tumbled out of his mouth. “Did my body please you?” He tried to smile.

Loki scowled and jumped to his feet. “Your body pleases every damn person in the universe and you know it.” He clenched his fists. “I’d really like it if you would leave. Me. Alone.”

“I don’t understand what upsets you so?” Thor searched his eyes.

“Stop it!” Loki cried out. “You know I am recovering from a…spell.  Thor. I can’t do this too.”

“Loki, I am truly sorry.” Thor’s resolve deflated. “I shall leave you in peace.” If Loki didn’t want what he wanted, there was no point in revealing his desires. Perhaps this morning was just an effect of the wine he had drunk. He started to leave.

“No…wait.” Loki’s voice was so desperate that Thor stopped in his tracks.

When he turned around, Loki launched himself at Thor and kissed him. Pushing him back into a library shelf, causing books to shake and fall. Thor closed his eyes and gathered Loki in his arms, surprised and pleased. The kiss was brief but the surge of feeling inside him was endless.

“You’re not…pulling away.” Loki panted, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Do you want me to?” Thor asked softly.

“Yes…No, for Norn’s sake! Get out of here you big Oaf!” Loki sighed and shoved Thor away from him.

When Thor tried to press him, Loki teleported away much to his frustration.

Thor left Loki to himself, feeling both elated and worried. Clearly Loki had been dealing with a lot more than he had let on. He smiled, feeling his lips where Loki had kissed him.  

He would talk to Loki again.

*

Another few days passed and Thor stayed out of Loki’s way. He watched his brother look a little stronger and as each day went by he was encouraged. But Loki’s reaction to him was simply as if nothing had occurred.

One evening though, was different. After dinner, it was Loki who found him.  “I have noticed, brother, the lack of maidens frequenting your rooms of late.”  Loki mentioned carefully.

Thor leaned against a column. “You have keen eyes.” He smiled.

Loki placed his fingers together.  “I wish to ask you something about a recent moment in the library. Do you know of what I speak?”

Thor smiled widely, _finally!_ “I know.”

“Then do what I did in the library.” Loki suggested. “Show me, brother.”

Eager to show Loki his feelings were true, but not to frighten him away, Thor reached to cup Loki’s chin in his fingers. “You did what I have longed to do for years.”

He kissed Loki, taking his lips eagerly, just as Loki had done in the library. It was short and sweet and not nearly what he so desperately wanted to do but it was enough.

“Well,” Loki exhaled afterwards. “This is unexpected.”

Thor held him, hands resting against his hips gently. He tried hard to keep himself controlled. “It is?”

“I had always thought it was just me.” Loki shrugged. He turned around and leaned back in Thor’s arms.

Thor pulled Loki close, reveling in how well Loki felt against him. He could hold Loki like this forever.

“Why are you shaking?” Thor asked, when he felt Loki tremble.

Loki pulled away from him. “No, no this is not…” He pulled at his hair briefly and gave Thor an agonized look.

“Loki! Gods, what is wrong with you? Have I frightened you? If so I’m sorry. We will not speak of this again.” Thor’s confusion was raw and he was terrified that he had completely destroyed their relationship.

“NO!” Loki looked almost vicious as he grabbed both of Thor’s forearms. “Don’t dare! I just, I have something I have to do. And I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything.” Thor felt strange at the look in Loki’s eyes. Something most definitely was wrong and Loki wasn’t just recovering from an illness.

“Ask me to Dance at the festival this weekend.” Loki says suddenly.

Thor knew of the festival. It was held at the end of every spring. People came from all over Asgard. It was very public and all of import would be there. Some from off-realm as well.  It was a few more days to wait. He could wait. “What would that prove, Loki?”

“That I am not imagining this!” Loki snarled, turned quickly and fled.

Ridiculous. How could he not see Thor was right there? Thor sighed and frowned and folded his arms across his chest. Loki was not going to make this easy.

*

Fandral watched Thor closely, “What in the world is the matter with you, Thor? I haven’t seen you drink in two days and you’ve been fussing over what to wear to this event as if you were a maid going on your first outing.” He had flopped down in Thor’s room without a by your leave since he was Thor’s best friend.

“It’s complicated,” Thor said at first. Then he sighed. Fandral would eventually worm it out of him anyways and he really could use some advice.

“You’re not that difficult to understand, my friend. What lass has you so tightly wound?” Fandral laughed softly. “I can always tell when you are interested in someone. Who’s the lucky girl? Not one of the maidens I saw you with last. Two lovely sisters, if I recall.” Fandral winked.  He had recommended them to Thor, after all.

“They were adequate for my needs at the time but this is different.” Thor huffed slightly. He had several outfits on the bed and he was trying to decide which one to wear for the event. Which one Loki would like better. How would he know? Loki liked green, but green didn’t especially look well on him. Blue, red, black and silver. Those colors, yes.

“Who has you smitten?” Fandral asked coyly.

“If I tell you, you must swear it secret.” Thor told Fandral cautiously.

“It’s Loki isn’t it?” Fandral guessed, then crowed when Thor sputtered, aghast that his friend had guessed so easily.

Thor started to try and deny it, but he was never that good at lying. “Yes. Are you very shocked?”

“Because he is your brother? No. I’ve seen many a realm where kingdoms wed sister and brother for many a year. After all, who can blame you? He’s prettier than a girl. I’m actually more surprised you haven’t taken him before this.” Fandral smiled an easy smile which put Thor in a better mood.

“I do not think our parents would allow us to marry.” Thor knew Odin’s answer already. “He has been ill this past month. I have been told that he is recovering from something. But he will not tell me what happened. He has been avoiding me. I caught him a few times but he ran. The other day I declared my intentions, we kissed. But then he pushed me away. He said that if I really was serious, that I should ask him to dance at the festival.” 

“That’s rather blatant. Are you sure he meant that? Loki doesn’t like to have his weaknesses on display. I don’t think he actually means for you to do that. Something else must be going on.” Fandral tried to be the voice of reason.

“Whatever it is, I need to find out. This is my option to do so. So unless you’re going to help me choose the right outfit you are of no use at present.” Thor waved a hand dismissively.

“Oh good Norns, the thought of leaving you to select something this important is a terrible idea.” Fandral scoffed. “Don’t worry so much Thor, I shall makes sure you look your best.”

*

At last the day arrived and Thor was nervous as if all of Valhalla had suddenly risen up and wanted him to lead them into battle. Loki had been completely avoiding him now. Mere pleasantries at dinner or important functions they were required to attend but that was it. Loki didn’t look at him or stand anywhere near him if he could help it. He looked better though, like he must have recovered from the spell. His cheeks were a healthier color and he didn’t look tired or jumpy.

Thor was pleased, he did like it when Loki thrived. It put an extra gleam in his eye Thor loved to see. Because that meant Loki was thinking. And when Loki did that, it always meant something interesting was about to happen.

The event was already in full swing, but Thor had been waiting for this special occasion before actually putting on the outfit Fandral had suggested and helped him get ready. This event was to honor the changing of the movement of the sun. A thing that Odin did not have any control over but most people believed he did and loved the event. People came to watch a ritual performed and then there was intense merry making afterwards.

He walked out into the bright light of the afternoon sun and couldn’t help but notice the audible gasp from the crowd. His mother’s shocked exclamation made him squirm a little but he stood where he was. For the God of Thunder was wearing his traditional colors but in such a way that showed off every asset of his body. His shirt, a metallic color like his armor was elegantly cut at the sleeves and tightly pulled over his torso. His pants were off-black stretchy material that showed the definition in his thighs and hugged tightly to his calves and ankles. His shoes were another manner entirely. Simple gladiator sandals, weaving leather over his feet but exposing his toes. His hair was styled back expertly, flowing loosely behind him. He felt somewhat exposed by the tight nature of the clothing. The patch around groin area was only slightly less revealing.

The only thing that mattered to him, however, was that Loki was staring, his mouth agape. Thor grinned widely, it had worked. He went to take his place under the disapproving glare of his father. The Crown Prince of Asgard shouldn’t be dressing like he was.

“What do you think you are doing? You great big oaf!” Loki hissed at Thor once he stood next to his brother.

“I dressed for the occasion.” Thor responded as innocently as he could manage. He dressed for Loki, but wasn’t going to say so aloud.

“I wouldn’t call whatever it is you are wearing being dressed.” Loki growled, eyes bright with anger.

“What nonsense is that? Fandral told me it is the latest fashion.” Thor lifted his head, having no idea what Loki was angry about. “Look around, many find my appearance extremely pleasing.”  He gestured towards several sighing maidens.

“That is because you have exposed your entire form for them to feast their eyes on. Can you really be this obtuse?!?” Loki huffed and folded his arms across his chest. “You could have at least worn a cloak.”

“Brother, calm down. The ritual is about to begin.” Thor tried. He thought of something that might placate Loki.  “If it truly upsets you I will gladly wear your cloak.”

Loki scowled, huffed again, unclasped his cloak and practically threw it at Thor.

Thor took the cloak and donned it, feeling proud to wear it, even though it was not his color. It felt warm and it smelled of Loki. It also made his brother calm down a bit.

*

Thor had to suffer many irritated looks from his parents and Loki. He truly had no idea what the problem was. He’d worn far less while training on very hot days and that was just as public. Wasn’t it? He glanced to the side and noted that there was a faint blush on Loki’s cheeks. Was it for him? Was he still angry? Thor straightened and tried to focus on the solemn ritual being performed.

It was unbearably slow and Thor hated the very creation that made this ritual possible. He wanted it over with. He wanted to talk to Loki, try and do what Loki wanted. He would ask him to dance.  He could not wait any longer. He needed a definite answer. He would not pine forever. If Loki truly wanted nothing of him he would end this torture and bury his feelings deep.

The hours stretched and Thor was uncomfortable with each passing moment. His resolve was weakening. Loki was showing him no affection. It was all pointless if his brother did not really want him and this was all just some sort of horrible game.

“Thor? Did you hear what I said?” Loki was speaking to him rather anxiously.

Thor blinked out of the internal daze he was in. His father and mother were staring at both of them.

Frigga wore an amused look while Odin was outright glaring, but only, it appeared, because they were making a spectacle of themselves.

Thor blinked again. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you.”

“I’m not repeating it then.” Loki growled, shoved him away and lifted his chin. “Especially if your attention was elsewhere!”

“Loki, truly. I was just thinking. Please, what did you say?” Thor kicked himself for not paying attention.

“No.” Loki spat and backed away.

“Then shall I ask?” Thor stepped closer. “Will you dance with me, Loki?” He held out his hand.

Loki trembled, his expression was a strange mixture of fear and hope. “Mother?” He looked at Frigga desperately.

Frigga nodded softly. “It’s real, Loki.” She told her son gently. “He did ask.”

Loki sighed, “I suppose I must.” He took Thor’s hand. Loki's hand was a little cold to the touch but it warmed considerably once held tightly in Thor’s.

Thor smiled broadly and brought Loki out to the dancing area where others were already.

It was difficult at first because Thor couldn’t let Loki lead the dance and they had trouble establishing a rhythm.  But they soon began to move together. It was sweet and pure and Thor’s heart swelled. Loki gazed at him shyly and with something of an indulgent yet annoyed look in his eyes.

Frigga looked to Odin with a low chuckle. “You did not believe me.”

“They are brothers.” Odin did not look especially pleased.

“Loki is adopted.” Frigga noted.

Odin grunted and looked away from his sons. A disaster waiting to happen.

“Why did you avoid me?” Thor asked Loki. “I know you were ill, but why?” He reached up to touch Loki’s hair, a thing he’d wanted to do for some time.

“A spell g-gone wrong.” Loki bit his lip. “I tried to change myself permanently into an Asgardian. I hate my other ….  f-form, as you know.” He searched Thor’s eyes. “It had the unfortunate results of m-making me see illusions. I had no way of knowing if you were real when you were there. Or if you were speaking the things I thought I was hearing.”

“Oh.” Thor breathed out. “Oh!” His eyes widened and a smile lit up his face. “You thought you were imagining things?”

“Mother suggested the next time it happened that I give you a task while she is present. I said the first thing that came to mind.” Loki looked down. “I didn’t mean for you to go this far.” 

Thor frowned, “A good plan.” He wasn’t sure what this was now and his heart plummeted. “Are you feeling better now?” His fingers moved back to rest on Loki’s shoulder.

“I am.” Loki nodded. “I think the spell’s effects have faded.”

They danced in awkward silence after that.

Thor couldn’t meet Loki’s eyes anymore. His heart was a lump in his throat and he felt like this was the end of it. This was probably the closest he would ever get to Loki again. He’d have to work out a plan to bury everything.

And while he was worrying about that he didn’t hear Loki’s frustrated sigh so he wasn’t prepared for what came next.

“Thor!” Loki said with determination. Thor felt Loki’s fingers take his chin and force him to look at his brother’s face. Long fingers dug into his flesh to keep him there. “Thor, look at me.”

Thor forced himself to do it, worried that Loki would laugh at him for his weakness. He was afraid of what he was going to see in Loki’s eyes. He who was afraid of nothing could be brought down by a scathing word from his brother’s lips.

Then Loki kissed him.

The spiral of inner pain that he had been thrown in stopped suddenly, then spun around the other way so quickly it nearly knocked him off his feet. Loki eventually let go of his chin and his finger’s soothed his cheek and slid up into Thor’s hair. The kiss was possessive and Loki took complete control, sliding his tongue between Thor’s lips and slowly exploring. He took his time and his hand moved from Thor’s hair to his neck, holding him in place.

When they finally parted, foreheads pressed together, breathless and panting, Loki smiled for the first time in weeks. He chuckled. “Well, this is interesting.” His words held no malice to them.

“Everyone is staring.” Thor finally noticed.

“Let them.” Loki slipped out of Thor’s grasp since the dance was over and sauntered back to the royal dais as if he owned Asgard. “You were right, mother.”  He squeezed her hand and smiled warmly.

Odin just simply turned his head and looked exasperated.

Thor squared his shoulders as he realized he was left alone on the dance floor. He quickly headed back to his position, face red.

He had what he wanted, Thor smiled again. He cast a glance at Loki who looked extremely self-satisfied. It was a huge difference from how skittish he’d been. As for the people of Asgard, they looked at the pair no differently. Such was the ways of their world.

Thus motivated, Thor tried to take Loki’s hand to hold it but Loki just glared at him and snatched his hand away.

“It’s not going to be that easy.” Loki informed him with a lift of his chin.

The first hurdle was over. Buoyed by the knowledge that Loki was receptive Thor knew he could win his brother’s heart eventually. In spite of his current attitude.

“And if you ever wear this outfit again in public, I will gut you.” Loki as poked a finger in Thor’s direction and his tone most assuredly meant he would indeed carry out said threat.

Thor grinned widely.

It was a challenge he was more than willing to accept.

**Fin**


End file.
